The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
Image forming apparatuses, which are typified by multifunction peripherals, read an image of an original document by using an image reading unit, and then emit light to a photoreceptor in an image forming unit based on the read image to form an electrostatic latent image on the photoreceptor. Then, the image forming apparatuses apply charged toner onto the formed electrostatic latent image to make it into a visible image that is in turn transferred onto a sheet of paper and fixed, and then output the sheet.
With the image forming apparatuses, a technique of forming and outputting an image of questions used in learning activities has been conventionally known.
A conventional question making apparatus includes an input means, an internal storage means, an external storage means, a CPU, a display means, and a print means. The question making apparatus processes an instruction, which is input through the input means, in the CPU, selectively displays questions stored in the storage means on the display means, and prints desired questions using the print means. A feature of the question making apparatus is to store codes for setting up the output conditions required to make questions in the internal storage means. The output conditions include, for example, time for answering the questions, an amount of questions measurable by the number of pages, allocation of points, answers and explanations, and tips.
A typical individual worksheet creating system includes a question database that stores question data classified by a predetermined classification method and stored with target indexes, and a data generating means that generates learner-specific worksheet data used to create worksheets for individual learners. The learner-specific worksheet data includes the question data selected from the question database according to the learners' past record data which are summarized for each target index.